


Осторожность при выборе слов

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Оксфордский словарь английского языка можно использовать в разных целях.





	Осторожность при выборе слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weighing Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218633) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



_Самый бесполезный из дней – день без смеха._

Э. Э. Каммингс

Ещё одно нападение «Кроссвордного убийцы»; четвёртая жертва за шесть дней. Оказавшись в своей стихии, Шерлок комментировал улики, называя всех идиотами за непонимание того, что очевидным ключом к разгадке кроссворда являются пересечения слов, не говоря уже о выборе причастия прошедшего времени для 11 по вертикали, а если тот, у кого есть хоть какие-то мозги, взглянет на....

Бла, бла, бла... Лестрейд, находясь в сознании только из-за кофеина и чипсов, бросил все попытки угнаться за ходом мыслей Шерлока. В данный момент он отдал бы всё за несколько часов сна или хотя бы за хорошее карри. Или за дим-сам, без использования палочек для еды, потому что координация находилась далеко за пределами его возможностей этим вечером.

Раздавшийся рядом смех вернул его к делу, ради которого они собрались, и к библиотеке последней жертвы.

– Он находится на правильном пути, не так ли? – тихо спросил Джон, толкнув Лестрейда плечом.

– Ну, наверное, – ответил Лестрейд. – Ты следуешь за тем, о чём он говорит?

– Немного. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы всё понять. Не дашь мне тот словарь? – попросил Джон, указав на полку, к которой прислонился Лестрейд.

Повернувшись, инспектор заворчал. – Оксфордский словарь английского языка. Ну... Какой том?

– На твой выбор.

Смущённо моргнув, Лестрейд спросил: – Что значит _на твой выбор_? В каждом же разные слова, не так ли?

– Верно. Но после того, как я стукну Шерлока по голове книгой, которую ты мне дашь, уже не будет иметь значения, что это за том, – сказал Джон со всей серьёзностью, прежде чем потерять самообладание и рассмеяться.

Лестрейд – да поможет ему Бог – к нему присоединился. Взгляд, который на них бросил Шерлок, был бесценен, и Лестрейд с Джоном зашлись в новом приступе смеха.


End file.
